ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
"One More Problem" Lyrics
Parody of Problem by Ariana Grande Lyrics Appears In: "Try Knox to Die" Iggy Uh-huh, it's Iggy Igs! Peach I got one more problem with you boy DK, Lemmy, Dry Bones, and Goombella We all got one one more problem Peach Dimentio I really hate ya I wanna vote ya Right off this show! Bowser Hey baby let up just a little bit He doesn't mean it Let's just go-o-o! Peach Do you even know, Bowser About his power? Cause even though I shouldn't dare to I wouldn't care to Keep him around! Kong Donkey Kong won't die Bones Well, we know that's a lie Lemmy Why did we get him? Kong Come on guys, I will tr-'' Bones ''We've got one more problem with you here Bones and Lemmy We got one more problem with you here Peach I got one more problem with you here Lemmy, Goombella, Steve, Iggy, Dry Bones, Peach We've all got one one more problem Peach One more problem with you here I got one more problem with you here Goombella Peach has a problem and that's clear Peach Dimentio's my only problem Daisy *laughs* Steve Shut up Daisy! Gah, why are you so dumb? Daisy Oh, Steve! Steve Daisy, I swear you drive me insane One day I hope you, go up in flames! Daisy FLAMES! Dimentio Princess why do you hate me so much? Let's be a happy bunch Peach Don't make me call you names! Wario Every time you're shot out the blue You should be split in two! Mona Yeah, sure I get a little breathless But it is meaningless Cause I am immune! Peach Where is the vault so I can burn the money? Bowser Why are you so averse to him on our team?! Peach He's one more problem we got now Bowser And that impacts our team how? Jr. I think I heard my stomach growl... Dry Bones, Lemmy, and Roy No that was DK dying! Dimentio I believe we should make a left here Peach No, I think we should make a right there Goombella If you don't stop arguing, I swear! Bowser I think we all have a problem... Peach I'm Peachy... Yeah... I'll start off betting we'll be better off without you Our team will excel ain't no one wanna be around you You're saying that you're good, but I really really doubt that Know that I'm on a team with a lizard and a whiny brat... Peachy, Peachy not trying to be too preachy But you gotta go, sweetie so listen to my quick speechy Not charming Don't trust you And the Jester shtick is really wack Drop the act This time Princess Peach strikes back Hold my crown Everyone gather 'round This is my playground So try not to frown, clown Dimentio Princess, what's wrong with you? Peach I got 99 problems, but you're going down, like what?! and Dry Bones DK, please stop dying Steve Daisy, please do not sing Flurrie This challenge sucks so hard, when will we get there? Iggy Be patient Flurrie Roy I will rip out your hair! Everyone I got one more problem with you here! I got one more problem with you here! I got one more problem with you here! I got one one one more problem! I got one more problem with you here! I got one more problem with you here! I got one more problem with you here! I got one one one more problem! I got one more problem with you here! I got one more problem with you here! I got one more problem with you here! I got one one one more problem!